Til Death Do Us Part
by Victoria Box
Summary: death is a strange fear of humans, and I just wanted to shed either light or horror upon everyone depending on how you take it.


Every human is alone, whether you be physically with someone else or not. Every person thinks different thoughts, every person believes different things, you can have things to share, but it doesn't mean you aren't alone. We sit physically with someone, but how often do you feel as one with that person. The one quote that will never lose my mind is "every living creature on earth dies alone". That's from Donnie Darko, and yeah it is just a movie, but it's a comment that people are so unaware of it's truth that it is completely discarded in reality. It's true that you can die next to someone, or die in mass suicides, but once you are physically dead, you don't know if those other people died "with" you. You are a single being, and your mind is not linked with anyone else's, therefore you die alone. Your mind is dying without anyone else's and it's going to continue in the afterlife without anyone else's. Of course, who's to say that there's even an afterlife? Maybe human bodies just die, just end, the human mind shuts down as if turning black and erasing all memory of one's past existance. That's the amazing thing about not knowing what happens after we die. I believe we continue to exist, maybe not as the form we were originally, but as something. Why would it just end? I don't fear death, I don't fear being alone either, because I have already accepted the fact that every human is alone, and every human dies alone. There's no fear that lies within me about being alone anymore because everyone's alone, which makes it feel as if we aren't. I excitedly await death. I feel as if death is a form of rebirth, to die is to live. I know that so many movies say things like that, but it's true. When an oak tree dies, it plants its seeds and is then reborn as many, why can't humans be the same way? As our formaldehyde covered bodies are planted into the soil eventually we become the soil. We are within the soil, we lie as everyone lives, we are still a part of the world indirectly. We are walked on, we are the water people drink, we are the air people breathe, we are everything. Humans are everywhere, and although we formaldehyde as preservation, when we finally deteriorate we lie still with all we ever knew, so although being alone is something we truly are when we're living, maybe death could be what people see as the settlement; the time where we finally reach the opposite of being alone (being together). The fear of dying is something so unimaginable to me; the fear of living should be what's on people's minds today. The things we see as we live our lives can be so detrimental to the way our lives turn out. When we live, everyday we take the risk of dying so why be afraid of dying and not living. If you think death is such a terrible thing, make life longer by making it the way you want it to be. We keep making it possible to live so long, live til we're 90 and 100 years old, why? People don't realize that we go in the same way we come out; alone. We are disintegrating slowly as we continue to live. Our wrinkles, our bone weakness, our becoming shorter is all a part of shrinking back into what we once were. If humans were meant to live that long originally, then our bodies would have progressed to do these things on their own. And maybe as we continue to evolve throughout history our bodies will eventually change to normally live as long as 100 without medical treatments or anything of that sort. It's not wrong to not want to die, but it's wrong to not accept the fact that we are all dying, everyday we die a little more, and the way that people have chosen to live their lives through others, through money, through hatred, it's all not worth the unhappiness of an unsatisfactory life. Not a life physically, a LIFE one that is so pure and so great, that the use of money is nothing blinding like it is, the way that people used to live their lives. As if you're going to die tomorrow, become what you want to become, and do what you want to do. Money is an object, and it can be burned without feeling pain. Let it rest with those in the ground, it shouldn't be a controlling factor in anyone's life. It can be forgotten without pain unlike a loved one, so why make it out to be so important? Possessions aren't everything.


End file.
